1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for providing plot data of contents, which can provide time-based plot data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an apparatus which is for providing contents data, displays contents, which are stored on a disc, or flash memory, on a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. When a user views a movie, sometimes this user may have difficulty in understanding the contents of the movie.
Accordingly, when a user views a movie, the user may want information regarding a plot of the movie, a scene description, or the like. Information regarding the plot or scene description may be in the form of metadata or text data.
At this time, when a user requests plot data or scene description data while watching image contents, an apparatus for providing contents data may provide information regarding a part of the image contents which a user has not yet watched, as well as providing necessary information.
However, when an apparatus for providing contents data provides a user with a story regarding the entire contents, the user may lose interest in a part of contents which the user has not yet watched.